Recueil d'OS Bamon Kennett
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Hello ! Après un an d'absence me revoici partiellement avec un nouveau recueil d'OS basé principalement sur le couple Kennett / Bamon et peut-être en secondaire Klaroline. Une histoire par chapitre les se peut même que vous trouviez du Enzo / Bonnie. GRANDE NOUVELLE dans la note d'auteur ;-)


Note d'auteur :

**Attention : Gros pavé de note d'auteur important ! :-)**

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous braves gens !

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien depuis tout ce temps… Oui, depuis tout ce temps car ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu faire un tour sur mon blog et tout aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit une fiction. Plusieurs raisons à cela :

Premièrement, je suis entrée en formation d'éducatrice de jeunes enfants et la formation alterne stage et pratique. Ce qui est très fatigant mais super intéressant. Le plus fatigant est la route pour aller en cours et pour le retour (_1h40 le matin et 1h40 le soir_). Je rentre le soir à 19h30 et franchement je ne pense qu'à manger, me laver et me coucher. Fin bref, les études ne me laissent pas le temps d'écrire ni même de lire (-_-°)

Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je me suis lancée dans la propre écriture de mon livre. Hé hé, oui vous avez bien lu ! Mais si vous n'êtes pas sûre, reprenez le début du paragraphe :-) Certaines d'entre vous le savent car c'est grâce à elles et leurs conseils que je me suis lancée. En effet, j'ai reçu de nombreux messages privés et commentaires sur mes fictions me conseillant d'écrire mon propre livre avec mon propre univers et mes propres personnages. Honnêtement, cette idée me semblait saugrenue mais elle me plaisait bien. Puis comme j'ai reçu de nombreux messages, je me suis laissé convaincre.

Résultat : J'ai écrit mon livre et je l'ai terminé. C'est pour ça aussi que je n'ai pu écrire des fictions.

Donc, j'ai passé du temps à réfléchir, imaginer, créer, écrire, effacer, réécrire, ré-effacer, ré-réécrire, réfléchir, corriger, corriger, corriger, corriger… Bref, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps et je me suis investie à fond, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire mon livre. Alors merci, merci à celles qui m'ont poussées à le faire. Du coup je l'ai envoyé à une sorte de maison d'édition par internet ou j'ai pu donner mon manuscrit pour qu'un jury le lise et approuve ou non pour le processus éditorial. Et ils ont approuvés !

Résultat : Mon livre est à présent en vente sur internet et le site : édilivre (^-^)

C'est le rêve total, le pied et je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir avoir ma création en main. C'est une fierté et je suis vraiment contente. Bon je ne suis qu'amatrice, je n'ai pas sorti un grand chef d'œuvre mais pour un premier livre je suis assez satisfaite. Surtout que ce livre va être en plusieurs tomes.

Donc pour le moment le tome 1 est sorti. À savoir qu'à l'origine le tome 1 faisait déjà deux bouquins mais sous les conseils des personnes autour de moi, ils m'ont dit d'en faire qu'un seul pour que l'histoire soit plus accrocheuse donc le Tome réunit deux tomes et fait donc 434 pages !

Donc voilà pour la grande nouvelle ! Si vous voulez plus de renseignements vous pouvez me contacter par message privé et je vous répondrai avec plaisir comme je l'ai toujours fait.

En attendant je tiens à remercier les gens qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur mes histoires pendant que j'ai été absente ! Sachez qu'ils ont étés lus et très appréciés. Merci de me suivre encore et d'ajouter mes histoires en favoris. Merci beaucoup ! En cadeau voici un OS qui date un peu mais que j'ai envie de poster et qui sait ! Je pourrai peut-être le continuer si la demande se fait ressentir !

Bonne lecture à tous !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Recueil d'OS**

**Kennett**

**Titre :** Désir incandescent.

**Genre :** Drame / Fantaisie

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

Résumé : Kol est obsédé par Bonnie, il l'a désir et sent que son désir et son obsession peuvent le rendre faible et le conduire à des sentiments qu'il déteste. Il trouve une seule solution pour éradiquer son problème, tuer Bonnie. Mais est-ce vraiment la seule solution ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il devait l'éliminer et au plus vite. Il devait absolument se débarrasser d'elle avant qu'elle ne le rende faible. Comment osait-elle lui faire ressentir ces émotions écœurantes et pathétiques ? Comment pouvait-elle en un sourire lui réchauffer son cœur de glace ?

C'était désarmant et à la fois stupéfiant. Ressentir à nouveau ces émotions humaines qui rendaient les humains si faibles et si dépendants des uns et des autres. Cela lui était tout bonnement inconcevable.

L'amour rendait faible. Si de nombreuses personnes sont mortes dans leur vie, c'est à cause de cette émotion infernale qui attaquait le cœur d'une personne jusqu'à ce qu'il pourrisse petit à petit ou se brise en un millier d'éclats. L'amour était à proscrire si l'on voulait être fort et indépendant. Sans amour, on fait son chemin sans se soucier de ce que pense l'autre. Nous faisons ce qui nous plaît sans avoir à culpabiliser de nos actes, sans avoir à se justifier à l'autre. C'est être libre physiquement et mentalement.

Pendant plusieurs siècles, il a vécu sans amour et sans aimer. Sa « vie » lui convenait parfaitement ainsi. Voir un couple se dire tendrement « je t'aime » à l'autre lui donnait l'envie de vomir et le mettait dans une folie meurtrière passagère. Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir éradiquer le couple bienheureux que lui se sentait fier et puissant.

Il était peut-être seul mais lui au moins, il était fort. Il n'avait personne à protéger au péril de sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être inquiet pour une quelconque personne. Son cœur ne pouvait pas se briser, il était protégé, un cœur de pierre incassable, infissurable.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi aujourd'hui sentait-il sa poitrine se gonfler quand ses yeux noisette se posaient sur la silhouette chocolatée de cette sorcière ? Pourquoi son estomac était noué et ses mains devenaient moites ? Pourquoi un sourire tendre se dessinait sur ses lèvres masculines quand elle éclatait de rire en compagnie de ses amies ?

Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas comment ni quand il a commencé à ressentir tout ceci. Tout ce qui l'obnubilait à présent était de savoir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait se délivrer de ce supplice. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, il ne devait pas être amoureux. Il se refusait d'être victime d'un amour inconditionnel et d'être l'esclave de cette émotion pitoyable.

Il n'était pas, n'est pas et ne sera jamais amoureux de Bonnie Bennett. Lui, Kol Mikaelson, l'un des vampires les plus effrayants et des plus sadiques sur cette planète, ne succombera pas à cette affliction qu'est le sentiment amoureux. Puis il parlait d'amour mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que ce mot signifiait et engageait. Il voulait seulement avoir pour lui tout seul la sorcière Bennett, la posséder, corps, cœur et âme. Était-ce l'amour ou du désir ? Il était perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment. Oh et peu importe, il ressentait quelque chose pour la sorcière autre que la haine, la frustration, la colère ou de la rage.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il prévoyait de tuer la sorcière Bennett ce soir. En tuant la cause de sa situation inconvenante, il serait libéré et pourrait continuer son chemin comme étant l'un des plus puissants sur cette Terre.

Il faisait nuit et c'était le moment idéal pour en finir au plus vite. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, la sorcière aux yeux émeraude la hantait jour et nuit. Depuis qu'il l'avait menacé dans le couloir du lycée et qu'elle avait riposté, elle ne quittait plus ses pensées. Jour et nuit, il l'a traqué et observé ses faits et gestes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer secrètement. Un sourire de la part de cette ensorceleuse et c'est son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait. Un moment de détresse et c'est dans ses bras qu'il avait envie qu'elle vienne se loger. Un soir, il avait décidé d'attaquer le petit frère de la doppelganger et c'est avec frustration et rage qu'il décida du contraire en voyant que la jeune métisse s'entendait bien avec ce minable chasseur.

Il commençait à avoir une conscience à cause d'elle. Il commençait à ressentir de la culpabilité pour tout le sang sur ses mains et tout ça parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un être beaucoup plus pure et innocent que lui. Le Diable avait succombé à la beauté de l'ange.

Mais le Diable avait un dernier recours, une solution radicale pour garder sa force, sa cruauté et sa haine envers l'univers entier et cela se résolvait par la mort de l'ange.

Bonnie Bennett allait mourir ce soir et le libérer de son sort. Il allait garder sa puissance et solidifier son cœur à nouveau.

Il attendait calmement l'arrivé de la jeune Bennett en haut d'un arbre, assis confortablement avec son Ipod dans ses mains. Il savait qu'elle allait revenir d'ici quelques minutes. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant. Il pouvait déjà entendre le moteur de sa Prius grise à deux ruelles d'ici.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant quelques secondes le bonheur d'avoir aimé quelqu'un. Après tout, c'était la première fois et ce serait la dernière.

Enfin ! Elle était ici. Sa voiture sur la petite allée, son corps devant la porte de sa maison, cherchant désespérément le trou de la serrure. Kol ouvrit les yeux et admira une dernière fois la sorcière la plus puissante de cette ville. Il vit les lumières du perron s'allumer grâce à la magie et vit clairement le corps petit et mince de la jeune femme, habillé d'une petite robe blanche à fleurs, les cheveux ondulés reposant sur ses épaules. Elle était incroyablement belle.

Kol sentit son cœur se gonfler et c'est cette réaction qui le mit en rogne. Il fallait que cela cesse immédiatement !

Il sauta de l'arbre et utilisa de sa vitesse surnaturelle pour plaquer furieusement Bonnie contre la porte de sa maison. Ses crocs étaient déjà sortis et ses veines sous ces yeux étaient visibles. Bonnie était choquée, il pouvait clairement le voir. Tout comme sa peur qui se montrait par ses yeux verts et son cœur battant à tout rompre.

— Pour toi, c'est terminé ma belle, déclara le vampire originel plongeant ses crocs vers le cou si doux et si enivrant de sa victime.

Cependant, Bonnie ne sentit pas sa peau se percer brutalement par deux crocs acérés. Elle sentit seulement une paire de lèvres embrasser délicatement sa peau à un endroit qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, encore moins quand elle sentit les lèvres de Kol sur les siennes, réclamant un baiser remplit d'urgence, de passion mais aussi… d'amour ?

Kol avait perdu le contrôle et ne répondait qu'à son envie, son désir de l'instant. Il embrassait Bonnie de tout son être et il adorait ça. Son corps tremblait, sa colonne vertébrale était tout bonnement électrifiée et ses lèvres lui brûlaient. C'était comme s'il laissait son corps être consumé par les flammes de l'enfer. Un enfer merveilleux.

Bonnie reprit le contrôle en donnant un anévrisme fulgurant à Kol qui s'écarta rapidement de son attaquant, réprimant un cri de douleur. Il fusilla Bonnie du regard et la prit par les épaules.

— Sale sorcière, libère-moi de ton mauvais sort tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.

— Je n'arrêterais pas l'anévrisme tant que tu ne t'éloigneras de cette maison, répliqua Bonnie en essayant de tourner la clé ans la serrure, la main droite derrière son dos.

— Je me fiche de ce sort ! Je veux juste que tu me libères de ton sort qui me rends fou de toi, hurla enragé Kol tout en tombant à genoux et en mettant ses mains contre sa tête.

Stupéfaite par ce que venait de dire le vampire, Bonnie arrêta son anévrisme pour regarder le monstre en face d'elle. Il leva la tête lentement vers elle, le regard malheureux, perdu, ce qui bouleversa la jeune femme.

— Libère-moi Bonnie et je pars de cette ville, supplia-t-il en restant à genoux.

— Je ne comprends pas…

Kol se releva et plaqua à nouveau Bonnie contre la porte d'entrée.

— Ne fais pas semblant de ne rien comprendre, trésor ! Depuis deux semaines je ressens des choses écœurantes pour toi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu me rends dingue ? Mon cœur bat trop vite quand je suis près de toi et je commence à développer une conscience à cause de toi, accusa le vampire, le visage près de celui de Bonnie.

— Kol je….

— Tu me fais ressentir ce que j'ai enfouis au plus profond de moi depuis des siècles. Tu te prends pour qui pour me faire ressentir cette émotion aussi pathétique et pitoyable qu'est l'amour hein ? Tu me retire ton sort tout de suite où je te jure que c'est tes proches qui vont payer.

Bonnie haleta en entendant les dernières phrases de Kol. Avait-elle bien compris ? Kol venait-il d'utiliser le mot amour ? Non, c'était impossible… Inimaginable, il n'était quand même pas amoureux d'elle ?

— Je ne t'ai pas jeté un sort, finit-elle par répondre.

— Menteuse, accusa le vampire en secouant Bonnie.

La sorcière s'énerva et envoya galeter d'un geste de la main le vampire sur sa belle Prius. Un geste qu'elle regretta amèrement pour le pare-brise fissuré de partout.

— Je ne t'ai pas jeté un sort Kol ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Kol lança un regard mauvais envers la sorcière tout en remettant bien sa veste. Il prit quelques pas vers Bonnie mais s'arrêta quand elle mit sa main vers l'avant, le menaçant silencieusement d'une nouvelle valse dans les airs s'il prenait un pas de plus.

— Il y a des tas de raisons pour que tu fasses un sort comme celui-ci, répliqua-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis un originel, je suis puissant, beau, charmant et surtout, je suis une personne avec qui il ne faut pas être ennemi.

— Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à lancer un sort pareil sur ta personne. Je préfère t'avoir comme ennemi plutôt comme prétendant, jeta Bonnie avec mépris et dégout.

Cette réaction, ses paroles et ce ton firent mal à Kol qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vexé et blessé par les propos de Bonnie. Il était déjà faible…

— Je dois te tuer ! Je ne peux pas ressentir ça pour toi, murmura Kol en se tenant la tête.

Bonnie fut interloquée par ce comportement. Ce n'était pas Kol devant elle. Ou était l'homme à l'allure d'un prince des ténèbres arrogant et aussi sombre que la mort elle-même ? Qui était cette homme désorienté et honteux en face d'elle.

— L'amour rend faible, tu me rends faible avec ces sentiments. Je ne deviendrais pas Rebekah en ayant des sentiments pour un humain ! Je ne serais jamais comme Klaus, faible et languis d'amour pour un bébé vampire, expliqua Kol en regardant Bonnie avec détermination. Je te laisse pour ce soir mais prépare-toi à passer de l'autre côté Bonnie car tu ne seras pas ma faiblesse. Tu ne me rendras pas vulnérable. Je vais te tuer tu m'entends ? Te tuer, hurla le vampire.

Le vampire eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase quand soudain, il se retrouva par terre, deux mains puissantes autour de son cou et un Damon Salvatore souriant.

— Ne compte pas trop là-dessus Mikaelson ! Grogna Damon.

Bonnie regardait la scène interloquée. Elle ne savait pas comment et de où Damon venait mais son intervention n'était pas de refus.

— Petite sorcière, un peu d'aide non ? Dit sarcastiquement le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Kol et Damon étaient tous deux en train de grogner, essayant de dominer l'autre et Bonnie pouvait voir que Damon allait céder. Elle décida donc d'intervenir en levant sa main et d'un coup de poignet briser la nuque de Kol.

L'originel ne bougea plus au grand soulagement de Damon qui se releva, sourire aux lèvres et se frottant les mains. Il fit demi-tour pour regarder Bonnie qui s'approcha de lui.

— Alors comme ça toi aussi tu as un originel à tes pieds hein ? Demanda-t-il le sourcil levé.

— J'ai rien fait et je ne lui ai jamais parlé. On s'est croisé une seule fois quand il a kidnappé Shane et une autre fois quand il m'a menacé dans le couloir du lycée, expliqua la sorcière.

— Il a été séduit par ta petite frimousse et l'incroyable puissance que tu détiens petite Bon-Bon.

Bonnie leva un sourcil qui voulait certainement dire 'Arrêtes de faire le pitre'. Damon comprit aussitôt et dit le plus sérieusement possible.

— Je ne plaisante pas ! Tu es la sorcière la plus puissante de la ville et probablement du pays et ce n'est pas rien, c'est même super sexy de voir une belle femme avec beaucoup de pouvoir et beaucoup de sang froid. Oh, c'est même très excitant…

Bonnie refila un léger anévrisme à Damon pour qu'il arrête de la taquiner et se foutre d'elle.

—Dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il ressent mais du désir, de la luxure ? Se questionna Bonnie effrayée. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que Kol ne détenait aucun sentiment à son égard et qu'il confondait ces deux notions. Or, il ne supportait pas son « désir » pour elle et voulait la tuer… Il était encore plus dingue que Klaus.

—Appelle ça désir, luxure, amour ou passion on s'en fiche mais l'originel étendu sur ton porche veut t'enchainer à son lit et faire de toi son...

— Termine ta phrase et tu finiras dans le même état, prévient Bonnie. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Damon fit un signe de tête redevenant sérieux face au changement de sujet.

— Je voulais juste te parler du plan d'Elena et Jérémy pour tuer Kol mais je vois que je suis tombé à pic ! Regarde ce que j'ai dans ma veste.

Damon sorti de sa veste en cuir le pieu en chêne blanc. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et tendit sa main pour le prendre mais Damon l'éloigna de la main de la jeune métisse.

— Laisse faire l'homme de la situation, s'enquit-il.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus mit un genou au sol et planta le pieu en chêne blanc en plein cœur de l'originel. La peau du jeune Mikaelson prit une couleur cendrée rapidement et des flammes apparurent instantanément. Damon se mit à nouveau debout et fit un pas en arrière pour se retrouver à côté de Bonnie qui regardait les flammes envelopper le corps de l'originel.

Pour une raison étrange, son cœur se serra et la vue du corps brûlant du vampire lui était insoutenable. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et inconsciemment, elle repensa au baiser que Kol lui avait donné. Elle lécha ses lèvres et n'y pouvant plus, et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait en elle, elle tourna le dos à la scène et se dirigea vers chez elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant et dit à Damon :

— Met son corps dans son cercueil et va l'enterrer au cimetière de Mystic Falls.

— Comme si j'allais m'emmerder avec lui. Je vais le balancer dans les égoûts et puis c'est tout !

Bonnie tourna la tête pour regarder Damon et bloqua son regard émeraude vers le regard azuré de l'homme sarcastique.

— Fais comme je t'ai dit.

Damon fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Il regarda Bonnie rentrer chez elle puis le corps carbonisé de Kol.

Quand l'utilisatrice de l'Expression entra chez elle et qu'elle referma la porte, elle s'appuya contre celle-ci et laissa échapper un long soupir.

Kol voulait la tuer pour ne plus ressentir du désir pour elle et devenir faible. Il voulait la tuer pour effacer son obsession à son égard. Or, cette nuit elle était toujours vivante et c'était Kol qui était mort. Par sa mort, il était libre de son obsession et de son désir qu'il méprenait pour de l'amour pour elle.

En fait il avait gagné… en quelque sorte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Note d'auteur : Voilà pour cet OS, un peu mystérieux. C'est un OS que j'avais écrit il y a un moment et que j'avais oublié. Je vous le poste même si je ne suis pas sûre du retour qu'il va avoir.

Cet OS peut devenir une petite histoire si la demande s'en fait ressentir -)

Pour les personnes souhaitant des renseignements sur mon livre, envoyez-moi un message privé ou allez sur mon blog. Je pense que je vais peut-être écrire un article avec un extrait de 5-10 pages.

On se retrouve vite j'espère !

(^-^)


End file.
